se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones China-Estados Unidos/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con mandatarios chinos Donald Trump= Donald Trump Donald Trump - Xi Jinping.jpg| President Donald Trump and Chinese President Xi Jinping pause for photographs at Mar-a-Lago in Florida. AP |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Barack Obama - Hu Jintao.jpg| President Obama shakes hands with Chinese leader Hu Jintao before their summit meeting Tuesday. (GUAN/AP) Barack Obama - Xi Jinping.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama, left, and Chinese President Xi Jinping shake hands following the conclusion of their joint news conference at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, Wednesday, Nov. 12, 2014. (AP Photo/Pablo Martinez Monsivais) |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush George W. Bush - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin greeted US President George W. Bush at the Shanghai Scientific and Technological Hall on October 21,2001. Photo: China Central Television George W. Bush - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao(R) meets with U.S. President George W. Bush in Lima, capital of Peru, Nov. 21, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) George W. Bush - Xi Jinping.jpg| President George W. Bush is greeted by Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping Sunday White House photo by Eric Draper |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Bill Clinton - Jiang Zemin.jpg| U.S. President Bill Clinton (R) and Chinese President Jiang Zemin wave to reporters during a joint news conference at the Old Executive Office Building in Washington in this October 29, 1997 file photo. Photo: REUTERS Bill Clinton - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with former U.S. President Bill Clinton in Washington, the United States, Jan. 19, 2011. (Xinhua/Li Xueren) Bill Clinton - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese President Xi Jinping (R) meets with former U.S. President Bill Clinton at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, capital of China, Nov. 18, 2013. (Xinhua/Liu Weibing) |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush Mao Zedong - Sin imagen.jpg| Durante su mandato como director de la CIA, George HW Bush se reunió con el presidente Mao Zedong en dos ocasiones, acompañando al Secretario de Estado Kissinger el 21 de octubre de 1975 y al Presidente Ford el 2 de diciembre de 1975, respectivamente. (chinadaily.com.cn) George H. W. Bush - Li Xiannian.jpg| Then U.S. Vice President George H. W. Bush proposes a toast to former Chinese President Li Xiannian during a dinner at the Chinese Embassy in Washington D.C. in July, 1985. Li, the first Chinese head of state to visit the United States, hosted the dinner in Bush's honor. CNN Deng Xiaoping - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Deng and Bush But, leaving that aside, first, of course, you will remember the chronology . ADST George H. W. Bush - Yang Shangkun.jpg| February 25, 1989, President Yang Shangkun holds a banquet to welcome President Bush at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing. Georgetown University Center for New Designs in Learning and Scholarship George H. W. Bush - Jiang Zemin.jpg| President Jiang Zemin met former US President George Bush, Senior, in Houston. CCTV George H. W. Bush - Hu Jintao.jpg| Former President George H. W. Bush introduces his granddaughter, Ms. Barbara Bush, to China's President Hu Jintao Sunday, Aug. 10, 2008, following their visit to Zhongnanhai, the Chinese leaders compound in Beijing. White House photo by Eric Draper |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan Li Xiannian - Ronald Reagan.jpg| 國宴少不了酒，里根總統訪問時豪爽的乾杯。. kknews.cc Deng Xiaoping - Ronald Reagan.jpg| In April of 1984, Deng Xiaoping met President Ronald Reagan at the Great Hall of the People. (China Daily January 4, 2009) |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Deng Xiaoping - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Deng Xiaoping and Jimmy Carter during Sino-American signing ceremony. Photo: Schumacher, Karl H. Jiang Zemin - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Former U.S. President Jimmy Carter, left, meets President Jiang Zemin at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing. The two met Thursday. Carter was in China to check in on his nonprofit Carter Center's 5-year-old China Villages Election Project. Photo by AP Photo Hu Jintao - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Former U.S. President Jimmy Carter meeting with Chinese President Hu Jintao on January 12 / Agencies Jimmy Carter - Xi Jinping.jpg| General Secretary of the Communist Party of China’s Central Committee, Xi Jinping, has met visiting former US president Jimmy Carter in Beijing. News.cn |-| Gerald Ford= Gerald Ford Gerald Ford - Mao Zedong.jpg| El presidente Mao se reúne con el presidente visitante de los Estados Unidos. people.com.cn Deng Xiaoping - Gerald Ford.jpg| President Ford confers with Chinese Premier Deng Xiaoping on Dec. 3, 1975. Photo by David Hume Kennerly |-| Richard Nixon= Richard Nixon Mao Zedong - Richard Nixon.jpg| Mao Zedong y Richard Nixon, en casa del líder chino en 1972. El País Li Xiannian - Sin imagen.jpg| President Nixon and Secretary of State William Rogers with Chinese Deputy Premier Li Xiannian during a visit to the Great Wall of China. Getty Deng Xiaoping - Richard Nixon.jpg| Photo: January 29, 1979, President Jimmy Carter, former President Richard Nixon, and Chinese Deputy Premier Deng Xiaoping at the White House (Bettman/Corbis). Fuentes Categoría:China-Estados Unidos